epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Season 1 Rap Battles of Excellence! Battle 1
'Rap Battles of Excellence! 1 - Sonic vs. Spyro' Hey this is my first battle so it may be a little rough. A few notes: I did Spyro vs Sonic because Mario vs Sonic is overdone. Besides I've always wanted these two to rap towards each other. RBoE rappers can be any human, humanoid, or mythical thing. Even a unicorn could be rapping in the future hahaha. No I can't make visuals sadly I don't have a camera. So let's get this show on the road. Setting for Sonic: He is in Green Hill Zone Setting for Spyro: He is in Avalar 'The beat' RBoE 'Sonic vs. Spyro ' RAP BATTLES OF EXCELLENCE! SONIC! Versus! SPYRO! Begin! 'Sonic:' IIIIIIII'M the fastest thing alive! Try to move and I already arrive I'll speed blitz this overrated purple barney Run up to him and ripto him to bits Dude you got your own eggs stolen for sleepin' on the job by being a dumbfuck And your games are having some really bum luck I'll eviscerate all of your pansy friends Fool this blue blur you can't incinerate I'll beat you so fast I'll already be destroying the Egg Viper Yo wannabe banjo kazooie I just gave your girl Cynder a ring in her bouncer... 'Spyro:' There's about to be one less hedgehog on an adventure, barbecue anyone? I seen you run into spikes and now your life is down to one, ANOTHER WORDS about to be well DONE! The Sonic franchise only had one good recent game Yet your trying to put your bad rep on me for your infamy. This blue man crew needs to get his running shoes and shoo The only thing I gotta do is drown you Closet homosexual sonic was showing Tails his (egg man voice) pingas! I'd rather get beaten by a lizard than an evil scientist eggman and his robotnitwits. Bitch I'm the one who will spinball drop down on ya into the ground I was faster than you in that speed race against an egg thief where all we did was go around! 'Sonic: ' IIIIIIIIMMMMPOSSIBLE I'm the golden super sonic that's invincible (sonic transforms) How are you gonna burn me when I am unbeatable? Your gems are useless mine make me all powerful I'm more cheerful, delightful, skillful and overall successful Spyro you're a prancing sheep among this speed demon who you can't even compare While I'm kicking ass saving the world you're too busy collecting your lame orbs and all you can do is stare I'm skylanding this battle and this chump into the forgotten worlds Hear this "evil" barney, soon they'll be dragon your ass out of here in droves 'Spyro: ' (spyro starts to fly and shoot big fireballs) I fly wings to the sky bonus stage kick your ass and give your skin color a new dye Gems are everywhere spastic overenthusiastic rip off of DRAGONball Z Don't need a GUN just burn through his shield and melt through him like plastic see I'll puncture ram this hoe from Soleanna to Avalar! You got copied by metal junk while I'm authentic and not some wannabe Avatar I'm making sparks leaving this sonic rider in the dust cause I'm too prolific This battle has already been won, you could say I beat him at the speed of SONIC! (mocks tail's voice) Who won? Who will be next? We'll See! (Sonic spin sound) Rap Battles of Excellence! Who Won? Sonic Spyro Tie Category:Blog posts